Presently, numerous configurations exist in the prior art for sealing an opening of a container. Particularly, numerous designs for disposable lids for drinking containers are set forth throughout the prior art. In such prior art it has been readily acknowledged that there is a need to have disposable lids which resist splashing and spilling of the contents within the container.
Particularly, with the proliferation of fast food restaurants and extensive public and private transportation such as airplane and automotive travel, there is a recognized need for containers which readily transport portable beverages in a single serving size and which are disposable and spill resistant. Spills and splashes caused by beverages sloshing as resulting from the normal jostling associated with drinking beverages being transported are of a particular annoyance and pose a potential for serious injury. Moreover, with pressure being applied to the sides of the container, a container lid may become dislodged resulting in spillage of the contents on an unsuspecting consumer.
Problems associated with cup lids for hot beverages are often distinct from those associated with cold beverages. That is, should a cold beverage spill on a consumer, it is merely an annoying inconvenience. However, should a hot beverage spill on a consumer serious injury such as burns associated with the hot liquid or accidents due to the diversion of the consumers attention can occur. Moreover, fast food restaurants and similar establishments which utilize such disposable containers and lids have been found to be liable for substantial damages due to injuries to the consumer. Often times, the lids are not properly positioned on the container thus subjecting an unknowing consumer to risk of the beverage spilling from the container. Otherwise, the lid becomes dislodged due to pressure being applied to the sidewalls by the consumer.
In an initial effort to provide a disposable container and lid wherein the lid restrains spilling of the containers from the container by the consumer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,043 issued to Freemyer sets forth a lid adapted to be snapped over a disposable cup filled with a hot beverage having a perforated drinking section along one edge. The top of the lid slops toward the drinking sections so that any liquid spilled or poured on the lid flows back into the cup. While this lid configuration acknowledges the need to restrain the contents of the container within the container and return any contents to the container which may spill from the container, this lid construction clearly fails to indicate to the consumer as to whether or not the lid is properly positioned on the container to prevent spillage of the contents from between the container and the lid. Clearly, with this lid construction, should the lid become partially dislodged from the container, contents of the container can readily spill out from between the lid and container thus injuring an unknowing consumer.
In a similar effort to restrain the contents within a container by utilizing a disposable lid, U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,249 issued to Tuneski et al. discloses a lid which includes a cover section which snap fittingly engages the top rim of the container and which has an opening there through in a bottom section which is secured to the undersigned of the cover section and has a projection that extends through that opening. This lid is essentially a two-piece lid which as is readily apparent from the disclosure, would add considerably to the costs associated with the manufacture of such container. Furthermore, this container lid suffers from the same shortcomings as discussed hereinabove. That is, while the lid configuration set forth by Tuneski et al. discloses a drinking opening which is generally in a closed position when the contents of the container are being consumed by the consumer, this reference clearly fails to disclose or suggest any mechanism for indicating to the consumer whether the lid has been properly positioned on the container. Should the lid of Tuneski et al. become dislodged due to improper positioning of the lid on the container or excessive pressure being applied to the side walls of the container by the consumer, the lid would become at least partially dislodged resulting in spillage of the contents between the container and lid itself, which as noted hereinabove could seriously injure an unknowing consumer.
As with the above-noted references, U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,019 issued to Horner discloses a splash and spill resistant cup lid having a rim structure adapted to engage a lip around the mouth of a drinking container in a substantially leak proof manner comprising a canopy extending from the rim structure forming a shallow reservoir sized to fit into the mouth of the container and a vertical opening in the canopy which deflects liquid from splashing but permits metered flow of the beverage for convenient consumption by the consumer. In positioning the lid on the container, the rim portion is manufactured at a slight angle for a press fit engagement with the interior wall of the cup thereby forming a sufficient seal between an inner sidewall of the container and the container lid. However, if this lid is not properly positioned on the container or becomes dislodged due to pressure applied by the consumer holding the container, contents can readily spill from between the lid and the container thus injuring an unsuspecting consumer. As with each of the above-noted references, there is nothing in any of the above-noted lid configurations which indicates to the consumer whether or not it has been properly positioned on the container. Further, there is nothing in the above-noted lid configurations which indicates to the consumer that the lid is in the process of becoming dislodged. Accordingly, there is clearly a need in the prior art for a simple indication mechanism which would alert the consumer as to the position of the lid with respect to the container.
In unrelated arts, the need for seal indication of a package or container has been recognized. Particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,266 issued to Yun discloses a lid which includes a seal indication window for viewing a corresponding seal indication surface on the rim of a container. This provides a quick visual indication of whether the container is closed properly. Specifically, this lid and container construction is utilized for plastic food storage containers which includes a lid that snaps or slips on to the container by applying pressure. In order to ensure freshness of the contents of the container, windows are provided about an outer periphery of the container lid which permits the consumer to visually inspect the position of the lid with respect to the container to ensure that the lid/container combination is properly closed and sealed. However, such a construction is not practical for use in disposable lid configurations. Particularly, as noted hereinabove, this lid and container construction is not for use in connection with a one time use disposable container but for a container for multiple uses. The windows provided about the outer periphery of the container are of a different material or at least different optical characteristics resulting in a variation in light transfer than that of the remaining portion of the lid structure which adds considerably to the cost of manufacturing such lids and would clearly be cost prohibitive in a disposable lid context.
Accordingly, there is clearly a need in the art for a disposable lid for a disposable drinking container wherein the lid includes a mechanism for alerting the consumer as to the positioning of the lid with respect to the container. Such an indicating mechanism would protect the consumer from inadvertent spillage of the contents of the container due to the lid not being properly positioned on the container and would limit, if not eliminate, liability on the part of the establishment which uses the consumer related products. The combination thus offers the consumer a visual means of confirming engagement where prior art mechanisms, either tactile and/or aural sound are either inconclusive or subjective and therefore may lead to failure.